The Miracle of Monteriggioni
by caitaycaaat
Summary: Cristina Vespucci seeks out Mario Auditore to help her understand what her husband is getting them into. As she begins training underneath him, she longs for the return of her true love, Ezio Auditore da Firenze.
1. Uno - Introduzione

**The Miracle of Monteriggioni**

**Uno**

Cristina Vespucci brushed through her dark hair. The year was 1483, and she was eagerly awaiting the return of her husband, Manfredo Soderini. She had been married, notice not happily, to the ex-gambler for four years now. Four years of un-passionate, lifeless marriage to a man who she didn't love.

It had all started when she met Ezio Auditore. Although she almost made the worst mistake of her life by not giving him the second chance, their loving relationship blosoomed. She could still hear him whispering _'Mio Amore' _in her ear as they made love. That sent chills down her spine as she thought of it.

But, as fast as their romance flourished, was as fast as it died. After the Auditore family was framed for tyranny, Ezio had to leave Florence with his sister and mother. He had asked her to go with him, and _Dio_, she had wanted to. But, she couldn't leave her family. That was her mistake. And he was gone.

Cristina heard a commotion downstairs, and she glanced at the door. It sounded like Manfredo was home. His explanations as to why he always out late were starting to grow even poorer by the day. The door was thrown open and the smell of strong alcohol filled the room.

"_Bastardo,_"Manfredo murmured as he kicked his boots off. Cristina stood and looked at him, as their eyes met, Manfredo grinned, "_mio amore_, come here." She could have sworn his stench grew as she got closer. She hated when he was drunk. But tonight was the worse it had ever been.

Manfredo pulled her close, pushing her dress sleeves down. Her hands went to stop him, and he slapped them away, "shh _mio amore_, relax." He told her. Cristina shook her head, "No, Manfredo, I'm tired."

The rest of the night continued with her desperately trying to get her husband off of her. He yelled and even hit her a few times. As she laid there, craddled in the blankets – she decided it was time for her to put an end to this.

The next day, while Manfredo went to 'work', Cristina had her horse readied for a little trip to Monteriggioni. Cristina chose to wear her favorite gold with burgandy dress today, accompanied with a hood to hide her face. She was gathering some foods for her horse as she heard some men talking, "The _bastardo _Manfredo owes the Templars money. But he keeps going back to gambling. _Idiota_. He'll get himself killed."

Cristina kept her head down, lucky enough for her she had the hooded dress on to hide some brusies Manfredo had given her the night before. As the two men left she paid for some carrots and apples before getting back into her carriage.

"_Signore_, please get me to Menteriggioni _più velocemente possibile_." She exclaimed to the driver. It wasn't to far, and she really needed to talk to Ezio's uncle, Mario Auditore. Cristina knew he was the one who trained Ezio into the man he was four years ago. She knew he could help her, and maybe explain what her husband was getting them into.


	2. Dos - Old Friends a Monteriggioni

**A/N: Thank y'all for already viewing and following me ^_^ I apologize for my, maybe, bad writing. It's been awhile since I've written stories. I would love some feedback, so don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. We'll get to Ezio soon, I promise!**

**Dos**

Cristina Vespucci-Soderini stepped out of the carriage at the gates of Monteriggioni, the large walls seemed to go on forever, and she relieved her drives, "I will be awhile up at the Auditore property. _Divertiti signore._" Cristina started into the villa, following the larger of the roads, which led her straight to the Auditore villa. It was beautiful in Monteriggioni, with the building all newly renovated and the dark gloominess gone. It was far different from when she would visit with her father, and it was lovely.

As she neared the large estate, Cristina could see Ezio as a part of it all, She could see him training, see him in the renovations of that house, see him every where she looked. It was depressing, having not seen him for four years, and being left to marry that _stronzo_. She knew he just was doing the right thing, but it was never the right thing for **her**.

Before she could knock, the door was flung open by no other then Claudia Auditore, "_Dio mio! Sei al sicuro! Oh, mi sei mancato._" Exclaimed the bright sister to Ezio, someone she had been friends with since they were both little, Cristina being slightly older. Cristina felt tears pur in her eyes, the reality of this finally weighing on her shoulder,

"_Mio amico_, I've come here in urgency. I must speak to your uncle, _signore _Mario Auditore." Claudia nodded, "_Si_, I had a feeling you'd come soon. _Seguimi_."

Cristina followed her friend into what seemed to be the uncle's office. Claudia left them alone, and Cristina nodded down, "_Signore _Auditore.. I've come to seek for your help." She glanced up at the well aging man. He seemed to understand, and raised from his desk, he extended his hand for her, "_Perdere_, lift your hood. Let's talk about why you're here."

Cristina approached him and lifted her hood, "I need to know why my husband is getting himself into. What he's getting us into," As she spoke, Mario lightly stroked her bruises, "who are the Templars, _signore_? I need your help." He sighed and nodded, "Please, sit, and I will explain to you about the Templars. And also the Assassins."

Cristina slowly sat, she remembered some murmurs about an _assassino_, but the Templar name was all new to her.

"We'll begin, Ms. Cristina, at the beginning."


	3. Tre - Assassino

**AN: Hello hello! Sorry for not posting a chapter these past couple days, a lot was going on in real life, mainly boys . but anywho, I really enjoy seeing so many people visiting and reading these, and I promise they'll get longer with time - and better! I could use some reviews, maybe some likes and follows? Not to sound pushy :3 I just don't want to do a story if no one is interested, y'know?  
>But anyway, here's the third installment!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tre<strong>

Mario started at the beginning, knowing it would be a very long story,  
>"The Templars and Assassins Order has been around since even before the crucifixion of <em>il Signore<em>. The Templars sought to create the perfect world, but – the way they want it to be acquired is not humane. Order, Control, stripping away the people's freedoms we all deserve, merely because we are human,"

Cristina nodded as she listened, it made sense – meaning that most officials may be the very people he speaks of,  
>"The <em>assassinos <em>are _il combattenti per la liberta_. What we seek is what the Templars want to get rid of. From what I've heard, your husband owes some hefty amount of florins to the Borgia family. Tell me, Cristina.. You were close with my nephew, _si_?"

Cristina fidgeted slightly, afraid this question would come up, "_Si, signore_. We were very close before he had to leave Firenze. That's how I knew to seek you out."  
>Mario nodded, "And you were right to do so.. You and your husband are in danger, and I.. I will teach you the ways of the assassins. Do you want me to not tell my <em>nipote<em>, Ezio?" Cristina nodded her head, she wasn't so sure she wanted Ezio to know of her husband Manfredo gambling again. If her husband was killed, she'd be next on the list for the Borgia.

With that nod, her training began. She learned how to fight under the assassin. She learned about the history, like Altair, and even Giovanni Auditore da Firenze. She was taught how to counter attack, how to blend herself in with crowds to be un-recognizable, how to climb building, and the most important thing: how to keep herself safe from the Borgia. After a couple months, months of some pain, long days in Monteriggioni, her husband getting suspicious, Mario approached her in the training circle,  
>"Cristina, I need you to follow me." He called to her. She was slightly startled, glancing away from her 'enemy' for a second. He charged for her, as he got closer, she dodged his body; she used her legs to grab around his neck and slam him down into the ground. That was one of her favorite new things, being flexible.<p>

She jumped over the edge of the training circle and approached the person, who has really been a true father to her, "_Si signore?_" she questioned as she approached. He motioned for her to follow him, and she did,  
>"I've taught you all I can <em>mia figlia<em>. You're ready to protect yourself." He led her into the villa, where she never really got to step foot into. She would train and return back to Firenze before her husband got back from working with the Borgia. Word had it he's trying to save them by doing dirty work.

Cristina watched as he opened a chest, pulling out a set of armour. "This was going to be Ezio's brothers.. I had it re-done for you. It's very special to my heart, _capisci_? But you.. You deserve it. You may not need it every day, but you will sooner or later."  
>Cristina nodded, as he laid the white and red armour in her arms, he went back for more, "And finally.. Your hidden blade. Guard it with your life."<p>

Cristina felt a overwhelming sense of happiness, it filled her body with peace, but also power. But, Mario continued, "And that is why tonight you come with me to Venice – we must help Ezio with something. A Borgia matter, he will not know that it's you _mia figlia_. I've set it up already. Go change."  
>Cristina nodded, she really had nothing to say more about the matter, oh how she had longed to see her love, Ezio. Manfredo would not get to hurt her this weekend, she would soon get to be in the arms of her lover.<p>

As she slid on the armour it was like her whole demeanor changed. The ensemble was separated, instead of the usual dress she wore, it was a tight fit, yet was very light on her body, pants, fitted into boots. Her top was a white corset, yet not really revealing, with the signature hood. Before she lifted the assassins hood and submerged her life into the Brotherhood, she took one last long look at herself. This is the new Cristina Vespucci-Soderini, the Cristina who lets her long black hair down and no longer up, an _assassin_.

She is an assassin.


End file.
